


dunia; pada tempat semua terangkum

by NairelRaslain



Category: Ada Apa Dengan Cinta? (Movies), Dilan 1990 (2018)
Genre: M/M, Ten microfics, berbagai genre, kumpulan drabel
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 15:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14312136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NairelRaslain/pseuds/NairelRaslain
Summary: Rangga, Dilan, dan dunia keduanya.[kumpulan drabel]





	dunia; pada tempat semua terangkum

**Author's Note:**

> **Disklaimer** : _Ada Apa Dengan Cinta_? merupakan properti sah milik Rudi Soedjarwo dan _Dilan 1990_ merupakan properti sah milik Pidi Baiq.
> 
> **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun atas dibuatnya fanfiksi ini.**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lewat sepuluh kata, biar semuanya terucapkan.

* * *

 

_**angst** _

Rangga pulang—

“Kecelakaan pesawat?”

—terpejam dalam peti mati.

 

* * *

 

_**AU** _

“Halo, Mas Rangga. Posisi sesuai titik penjemputan atau di hatiku?”

 

* * *

 

_**crackfic** _

“Rangga lagi?”

“Puisinya bagus.”

“Tapi dia anak kelas lain, Pak.”

 

* * *

 

**_crossover_ **

“ _Crossover_? Seperti hati kita yang menyeberangi—“

Dilan _dibekep_ bantal.

 

* * *

 

**_first time_ **

“Sembuhnya kalau disun dekat.“

“Sudah?”

“K-kok bibir?!”

 

* * *

 

_**fluff** _

“Kamu nantang saya?”

“Aku suka tantangan.”

“Mau apa?”

“Mau kamu.”

 

* * *

 

_**humor** _

“Katanya Panglima Tempur, kok kamu yang digempur?” [*]

Piyan kena gampar.

 

* * *

 

_**hurt** **/** **comfort** _

“Maaf, saya—“

“Asal bukan aku yang pergi, tidak apa-apa.”

 

* * *

 

_**smut** _

“Pelan-pelan saja, ya?”

“Rangga, aku kuat. Tidak percaya?”

 

* * *

 

 ** _UST_ ** ( _Unresolved Sexual Tension_ )

“Mengerti?”

“Ha-harus sedekat ini?”

“Biar cepat paham.”

Dilan gagal fokus.

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ini saya nemu di kolom komentar fb, tapi lupa enggak dicatet punya siapa. kalau ada yang tau (atau malah merasa dirinya yang ngetik), bilang, ya, biar saya kredit langsung ehe:333
> 
> masih ada yang bikin ten microfics nggak ya? hehehe. saya suka konsep ini, tapi udah nggak pernah lihat lagi (dan baru ini ten microfis saya berhasil selesai!) sebenarnya nggak harus sepuluh kata juga, sepertinya, tapi saya maksa aja biar sepuluh-sepuluhXD

**Author's Note:**

> kumpulan drabel buat kapal rangga/dilan. akan dilanjut kapan pun ada ide.


End file.
